The SelfProclaimed Tensai's Birthday
by GethinPathIsolator
Summary: the title explains it. Marui's 15th birthday with the rikkai dai.. there's always something in rikkai that is peculiar..


"Marui-sempai.." the self-proclaimed tensai turned to see his rushing kouhai. It was an ordinary Friday afternoon practice for the Rikkai Dai Tennis Team. It was ordinary in their own way, this was also the day of the week when Niou gets punished for his pranks through-out the week.

"What now Akaya?" he said while popping his gum.

"Niou-sempai is getting punished in the faculty I found a spot to make fun err… watch on them, Yanagi-sempai is with us so it's unlikely for us to get caught, and oh oh and Yukimura-buchou also found a hiding spot so Sanada and the others can hear," the second year said with a noticeable hint of excitement in his voice. This wasn't something someone from the regulars should be excited about, this was like a normal weekly routine for them: Monday Niou plans his pranks, Tuesday he asks someone to help, Wednesday the prank unfolds, Thursday Niou goes running for his life, and finally Friday Niou gets caught and punished before practice.

"He didn't ask Yagyuu for The Switch today, actually the teachers kept an eye on them" Akaya added.

"This is interesting," Marui said with a smirk.

……

"Alright young man this is the fifty-eighth time we'll punish you. Have you not yet learned your lesson?"

Headmaster Yoshizawa scolded the third year student. Outside the office window were a Yanagi, Marui, and Akaya eavesdropping in the bushes. Beside the moving murmuring bushes was a tall tree. In the all tree were a Yukimura, Sanada, and Jackal. It appears to be that Yukimura was the only in the tree attentively listening. Sanada and the half-brazilian regular were just there wondering how they let their captain drag them into this. If you're wondering where the gentleman of the team is, the teachers kept an eye on him literally.

"You have a very good academic record and as well as your club record, but these pranks of yours are outrageous! You sent 3 freshmen to the hospital last week, almost blow the school cafeteria and made our janitor quit." He once more was trying to make the white-haired teen realize he has a bright future ahead if only he'd stop the pranks.

"Yeah, yeah so can I get my punishment now, I don't want to run extra laps in practice," Niou replied not caring what's the headmaster's reaction. Yoshizawa made a big sigh, a sign of another defeat.

"Alright, let see what can we assign to you," browsing through the files in his desk Niou kept on rolling his eyes on purpose to annoy the headmaster and he's also bored.

"If you let me handle the home economics room I'll let go of my pranks for a month," Niou made a grin while tapping his hand on the desk. Outside, Yanagi kept scribbling on his trusty data notebook while the other two had their jaws dropped. No reaction was seen on the three hiding beside. This was the first time Niou suggested his punishment.

"Very odd indeed," the data man murmured.

"Sounds music to my ears," Yashizawa and Niou shook on it.

Meanwhile in another part of the school,

"Yagyuu please pass on the blue paint,"

"Pass the red one first,"

"No, he'll pass the purple one first,"

"Yellow!!"

"Pink!!"

Yagyuu ended up with the Arts and Crafts Club as requested by the teachers. Helping them in painting their club room wasn't suppose to be hard, but the club being full of screeching fan girls made it a torture.

Soon practice was starting. Yagyuu was the last to come but he wasn't late. He came in with a multi-colored uniform. Yellow face, Pink glasses, and Blue pants. Akaya was the first one to make a comment,

"Yagyuu-sempai, are you practicing to be a clown," he sounded as innocent as a little kid. With Kirihara's statement, Niou and Marui burst out laughing. Yukimura was smiling like he always does but he was laughing heartily deep inside, Jackal sweat dropped, and Sanada was… well being Sanada.

"No Akaya, the girls in the Arts and Crafts Club just had a little paint fight and too bad I became a human shield. But the room we were painting turned absolutely nice with the accidental color blends we made."

Yagyuu explained pushing his glasses up. Everyone changed to their jerseys and started warm-ups.

"One hundred laps!!" their ever stoic vice- captain announced with their ever smiling captain by his side.

After doing one hundred laps everyone went to the shower rooms and changed to their school uniform. Yagyuu was very lucky that Yanagi always keeps an extra pair of uniform just in case. Too bad, Niou won't be able to tease his doubles partner while walking home. Yanagi, Yukimura, and Sanada still had something to do. Jackal and Akaya also decided to stay behind.

"That was unusual for them," Marui said to Niou and Yagyuu while walking in the busy streets of Kanagawa.

"Yeah maybe they had some diabolical plan to rule over the school hehe.." Niou turned to Yagyuu and smirked. Yagyuu didn't react and just kept silent.

They reached the bus stop before the sun went down.

"I forgot to buy something for my sister wait here," Yagyuu walked back leaving the two alone. After five minutes Niou finally lost his patience. Marui was still chewing his green apple bubblegum and popped it.

"What's taking him so long," Marui asked his companion.

"I'll go look for him and if I don't get back when the bus comes don't wait for me," he gave no chance for the red-haired tensai to speak. Right after Niou disappeared from Marui's sight the bus came.

"Operation Make Marui Go Succes!!" Akaya exclaimed as Niou walked in the door. Around the corner was Yagyuu holding some decorations and talking to Yanagi. Sanada was beside them writing a big banner sign.

"Jackal, Niou and I will bake the cake; Akaya, Sanada, and Yagyuu will put the decorations in order and Yanagi will guide you to their places." their blue-haired captain said.

"Alright everyone, start your tasks," He added.

"Will our present come tomorrow," Yanagi smiled a bit at his kouhai's question.

"Of course he will,"

The three went to the home economics room and gathered the needed recipe. The other four started putting banners and decorations at the whole club room. In the first hour of putting decorations, Yanagi, Sanada, Yagyuu, and Akaya heard a loud boom somewhere in the school.

"Don't you think we did a great job here," Yukimura said with a cake in his arms. Everyone made a step backward as they thought they saw the cake move.

"Mura-buchou I'll just buy a cake before going here okay" Niou sweat drop.

"My my, I guess you didn't like our cake," Yukimura was having a creepy aura around him; the regulars minus Niou took another step backward.

"Anyway who's in charge of the beverages?" Sanada asked.

"I guess I-"

"I'll be in charge with that," Yagyuu cut Yanagi's sentence. _We don't want to end up in the hospital like what happened in Yukimura's birthday._

"Alright everyone you did a great job not only doing this but also acting, tomorrow be sure to be earlier than Marui and Yanagi contact the present again to make sure. That's all dismiss" Sanada told them. They need to have a rest after the long day.

Marui took a bath after doing his homework and changed into his pajamas. He laid down his bed.

"I guess no one remembers," he was staring at his blank ceiling popping another gum in his mouth. Tomorrow he'll turn fifteen, but his parents won't have a free time tomorrow, his brothers will stay at their grandmother's house for the night, they did promise to take them out the next week. _It won't be the same cause it won't be my birthday._ The only ones who will he be able to celebrate with is the team and they don't seem to remember.

The next day Marui got up early to leave. "Saturday practice," he sighed as he murmured. He arrived at the campus not as early as he expected. There was kitten stuck on a tree and he had to help the little girl. An old woman needs help with her bags; a boy almost got run over by a car, weird things were happening this day. He reached the clubroom and opened the door. No one was practicing outside and only the regulars have Saturday practices so he thought maybe they were having a meeting inside or something like that. It was very dark inside and he can't see anyone when he opened the lights,

"SURPRISE!!" everyone said. The whole regulars were firing confetti every where cheering and greeting Marui. As the surprised red-haired teen explored the room he saw a big banner saying:

"Happy Birthday Marui Bunta Truly Yours, Rikkai Tennis Team"

It was hand written but so neat and beautiful. He was guessing Sanada made it. Many other decorations were hanging and he also noticed a bunny drawing with a party hat and cake. _Did Akaya drew this? _He was teary eyed and very happy for what his team mates did. This was his best birthday ever.

"Alright Marui-sempai is finally fifteen!!" Akaya came to him and said.

"Now everyone time for the games," Yukimura told everyone to sit and they're going to play.

"The first games will be the gun blowing contest whoever blows the biggest gum wins," Yanagi stood beside Yukimura. The contestants for the game were Jackal, Niou, Akaya, and the celebrant himself. "You have a time limit of five minutes," Yukimura added. After five minutes: Jackal was doing fine but his gum was not big enough, Niou was doing great his gum was almost as big as Marui's but Marui's was still the biggest, while Akaya had a popped gum over his face.

"The winner is no other than Marui, Akaya go to the wash room I don't want any sticky stuffs loitering in the club room."

They played many silly games and enjoyed it, Yagyuu had joined them in a friendly game of dart and almost hit Sanada. Who would have thought Niou would be so good at it and that Jackal was average in everything he plays. After all of it Yanagi brought out a laptop from his locker,

"Hey is it aloud to bring that?" Niou asked

"At least I'm not using it while practicing unlike somebody who brings out his PSP during practice, besides it's Saturday. There won't be any harm," Niou frowned a little at Yanagi's statement. Yanagi placed it on the table and connected to the internet, "it's done".

"I want to try first," Akaya was tugging Yanagi's arm and making his puppy eyes.

"Akaya it's Marui's birthday let him do it," Sanada picked Akaya by the ear and move him to the corner.

"No it's fine let him try it first," Marui chided while waving his arms.

"This one is called Where's Waldo it tests your eye ability," Yanagi smirked a little, in fact, too little that only Seiichi noticed.

"WhOoAahh!!!!!!" Akaya was sweating with his widened eyes.

Niou and Marui started laughing so badly. "Laptops and Yanagi is never a good combination for us," they said in unison.

After several 'Eee!', 'Ahh..!' , 'whoahh..!!', cursing, and swearing everyone made way for the cake. Marui's eyes were sparkling and he was drooling over the big strawberry cake in front of them. Before he can even take a bite there's a loud knock in the door,

"Oh so he's finally here," Yukimura said while smiling creepier.

"Who's here?" Marui asked in confusion.

"Our birthday present," Niou grinned.

"But this is enough," Marui had a bad feeling about this.

"Nothing is never enough, plus he insisted," Jackal said.

Akaya opened the door and to the red-haired tensai's horror

"Wow! Marui-san I'm so glad I could make I was really happy when Yanagi-san called me and told me about it, and I bought you presents," a blonde – haired boy excitedly entered the room. Marui was trying to climb the window by then but was pulled down by Jackal.

"Guys why do you love me so much?" he asked sarcastically while leaning against the wall sweating

Every one except Sanada just smiled at him. Akutagawa Jirou, 3rd Year Class C, Hyoutei Gakuen Tennis Regular and a fan boy of the self-proclaimed red-haired tensai, Marui Bunta.

"**Dear God why did my last birthday came so early I'm too young!!!" **Marui screamed while trying to run away from Jirou. While the regulars were having a cup of tea Yagyuu provided and slices of cake (at least Marui isn't there to eat it all), Yanagi was scribbling down notes. To make it simple, Marui is doomed on the 20th of April because of his beloved teammates.

* * *

A/N: This is not the best I can do and this is for Marui's birthday since he's a part of Rikkai. In a hurry hope you like it...

Marui's birthday is on April 20 I believe it is April 20 today, at least here in my place. (zodiac sign : Taurus right??)


End file.
